


Sonny Special

by Onelifetogive



Series: When Pete met Sonny [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Derogatory language regarding Police, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Rated teen for language, These two will become boyfriends and we all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12525048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onelifetogive/pseuds/Onelifetogive
Summary: Graffiti Pete is in trouble, and just when he's sure he's done for, he's rescued by one of the most unlikely people on this earth.





	Sonny Special

The hot air rushed by Pete's head as he bolted down the street, getting further and further away from his usual turf. Sirens ringing in his ears, he could hear the thumping footsteps of the pigs behind him, not giving up the chase easily. Fuck. He had hoped for lazy ones, the kind that stopped playing cat and mouse after a block, maybe two, but these motherfuckers just stayed on his heels! What the fuck were they on?

His sides began to burn as he turned the corner into 181st street, hoping to everything that was or wasn’t out there he could find some place to duck into, an alleyway, a hole in the wall, a doorway, anywhere to press into and stay undetected by the coppers whose boots he could still hear on the pavement. Sure, he could take a chance and race down the stairs of the subway station to hope against his better judgement that he could jump the turnpike and get into the A-train just before it left, leaving the cops trapped outside the closed doors. But this wasn’t a movie, and doing it was a surefire way to get snatched.

Instead, Pete turned into Fort Washington Avenue at the small bodega with the grate down on the next corner, hoping he could maybe shake his pursuers this way. Just after he had turned though, a hand shot out from the alleyway behind the bodega, grabbing him by his backpack and pulling him into the darkness.

Pete knew he should have thrown it off as soon as he had the chance to, hoping to retrieve it later or that one of his buddies got away clean and could pick it up for him. It was a liability, and now he was done for just because he couldn’t part with- „In here, quick!“ a soft voice murmured, illuminating the alley for a second as a door that had been hidden in the shadow was opened and Pete was shoved in.

Before Pete could react, the dimly illuminated stockroom had been closed to the outside again, and with a flick of a switch it was plunged back into darkness again. „Quiet now,“ the stranger's voice breathed, close to Pete, and for a moment he was concerned that he had traded one bad place for a worse one. Pete edged backwards until a shelf was pressing into his back, hoping to evade any advances, but the stranger didn’t come any closer, just stood there breathing and waiting. Pete wasn’t sure for what, until he heard the cops outside, hurrying along the alley, cursing and racing out again. Only when they had been gone for a while and likely weren’t coming back again did the stranger flick the switch again to light up the stockroom.

Pete didn’t know what he had expected, but it sure wasn’t what now stood in front of him in a backwards cap, sleeveless top and cargo shorts, smiling up at him with a toothy grin. „Chillax, they’re gone.“ The kid - and there was no other way to put this, it was a young teen standing in front of him – had the audacity to wink at him, smirking slightly. „And I ain’t gonna go an' hurt you.“

After he had gawked for a moment, Pete quickly shook his head, speechless for another few precious seconds that had the kid look up at him expectantly. Fuck, he had at least one foot on the kid. „Didn’t think you would,“ he tried, knowing full well the way he was still leaning against the shelf gave him away. „Ever considered I could though? With me running from the cops an’ all?”

The kid shrugged, leaning against the door with his bare shoulder. “Not really… could hear the cans in your bag from like three blocks away. Figured they caught you sprayin’ and you could need a hidin’ spot. Lucky for you, I got a key to the back door.” And with a grin, the kid dangled a key in front of Pete’s face. “Come on, I’ll put on the slushie machine for you before you go back out. Need someone impartial to experiment on.”

Pete was left to stare after the kid who sauntered out of the stockroom like he owned the place, and took a moment to let it all sink in. He had just been rescued by a fucking middle-schooler. A middle schooler that somehow had gained access to the bodega and now… what, threatened him with slushies? After leaving him all alone in the stock room, giving Pete ample opportunity to run off with whatever he could grab and stuff into his backpack, no less. This kid either had no sense of self-preservation, or he was an excellent judge of character. Pete wasn’t sure what scared him more.

Following slowly, Pete adjusted the straps of his bag on his shoulder, peering carefully around the corners to make sure the owner of the bodega wouldn’t be barging in from somewhere, but he couldn’t see any other entrances to the rooms besides the sealed front door and the very hallway he had just come from. All he could see in the very low blueish light of the refrigerators was the kid behind the cluttered counter, fiddling with the slushie machine. “It’s still cold, so it’s gotta be ready any minute now,” the kid quickly informed him, whizzing around the counter to browse the candy in front of the register. Pete almost gathered the balls to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing when suddenly the kid let out a “Whoop!” and grabbed a couple of pixy stix, waving them excitedly. “Just what I need!”

“Uhm… are you sure you want to eat those now? Besides, what if they got cameras? You’re gonna get in trouble!” Hastily checking the walls and ceiling, Pete turned around, trying to locate any potential surveillance. The kid just looked at Pete and laughed, amused at his antics.

“Dude, you really gotta chill, there are no cameras around. I take candy all the time and Usnavi doesn’t even notice!” Seizing Pete up, a smirk slowly grew on the kid’s face. “Besides, are you tryin’ to give me legal advice, Mister runnin’-from-the-cops?”

Pete self-consciously grabbed the straps of his backpack again, hunching his shoulders protectively. “I’m being persecuted for my art, I ain’t never stolen any shit,” he defended his honor, still glancing around nervously. “and I have no idea who that Usnavi-dude is, but I’m pretty sure we’re not supposed to be here.”

The kid hopped the counter, chuckling at Pete’s nerves. “Alright, maybe you didn’t, still, you’re one to preach about the importance of following the law… But I’m technically not stealing, the only thing I could get in trouble for is being out after curfew. I’ll just sneak back through the window from the fire escape, and if Usnavi catches me I tell him I had a craving for some icy goodness.” He started to fill two cups with a mix of different flavors of slushie, stirring them carefully to create a weird swirl. “Alright, one Sonny special almost done, you gotta drink it fast though, or if won’t fizz anymore!”

Pete reluctantly accepted one of the cups, staring into the blue green and red tornado before shaking his head and glaring at Sonny defiantly. “I ain’t drinking that until you tell me who this Usnavi is and what he has to do with any of this.”

Sonny sighed, putting his own cup onto the counter before hopping up onto the counter, his legs swinging against the shelves lining the back of it as he leaned forward, his hands propped up on either side of his knees. “Usnavi is my cousin, and the owner of this humble bodega. I help around here and practically get paid in slushies and candy. That’s how I have a key and know that there are no cameras, and that’s also how I can just take whatever I want in here. Will you relax now and just try the Sonny special?”

Pete hesitated before he nodded and lifted the cup, but before his lips could touch it Sonny stopped his hand, quickly pouring in two pixy stix in before he released his hold again, expectantly staring at Pete and the slushie in his hand that now started to fizz quietly. Pete wasn’t sure this was such a good idea anymore. “If I don’t make it, don’t tell anyone about my death by slushie…” he murmured, quickly gathering his courage, closing his eyes and downing a big gulp of Sonny’s concoction. Immediately, his mouth prickled as the pixy stix fizzed in his mouth, and a shiver ran down his spine.

When he opend his eyes again, Sonny was only a few inches away from him, staring expectantly. “So? What do you say?” he whispered, hopeful smile on his lips.

“Not half bad…” Pete had to admit, pursing his lips to savour the taste. “The pixy stixx are a bit too sweet, if you ask me, and the fizz doesn’t stay long enough.”

Sonny blinked, clearly confused by the answer, before mixing in his own pixy stix and sampling his creation himself. He shuddered for a moment, before he nodded, disappointment spreading over his features. “Damn, and I thought I really had it… but hey, thanks for trying and being honest about it. All the others don’t even give it a chance.”

Pete took another sip, shrugging. “I always say you gotta try everything once, how the hell are you supposed to know you don’t like it if you don’t? Anyway, you can tell your friends that I approve.”

Sonny smiled happily at that, glancing at the clock on the bodega wall. “I will, definitely. I gotta head back soon though, Abuela always goes to get a glass of water at midnight, and I don’t want her to worry because I’m not home.”

Pete nodded, shrugging nonchalantly. “Fine by me, the pigs should be long gone by now. Thanks for the rescue, and the Sonny special.”

With an agile hop, Sonny was standing next to him, turning off the slushie machine before leading Pete back through the stock room. “Don’t mention it, man… Hey, where were you spraying when the cops found you, by the way?”

Rubbing his neck, Pete sighed. “A mural on the wall of the ramp to GWB. Just touching up on last night’s work, really, didn’t get to finish yesterday. Today neither, thanks to the Popo.”

Sonny stopped dead in his tracks. “Dude, the one you can see from the park? We the People? That’s your work?”

Pete almost walked into Sonny at the sudden stop, he could however stop the collision by taking a quick step back. “Uh... yeah. That’s mine. They’ll probably paint it over soon enough, but I hope to get it done and snap a pic before though,” he murmured, fidgeting under Sonny’s imploring eyes. Why did this kid look at him as if he just hung the moon?

Sonny beamed at Pete, making the taller boy blush slightly. “Dude, it already looks awesome. Saw it today when I hung out with a couple buddies, man, you’ve got mad skills! You gotta let me come with you sometime, see the artist in action!”

Snorting at that, Pete shook his head. “Sorry, no can do, man… I usually work during the night, pretty sure that’s past your bedtime. Besides, how old are you, 12? I can’t let you get into trouble before you’re even in high school, man!”

Sonny’s face darkened at that, and he gently shoved Pete. “I’m 14, and I’m starting High school in September. You’re not that much older than I am, what, like, 17? And I’ll have you know that I can sneak out whenever I want, the fire escape is right by my window.”

The two of them left the bodega, Sonny locking up behind them. Pete huffed, finding it hard to turn the enthusiastic boy down. He had to stay firm though. “Alright, maybe you’re not that much younger,” he admitted, shrugging softly, “but sorry, that’s still a no. Pretty sure even if your cousin doesn’t notice you sneaking out, he’ll probably kill me if the cops ever get their hands on you. And I can’t let you ruin your future just for some stupid spray paint. Who else is going to revolutionize the slushie game if you’re in the slammer?”

Sonny grinned at that, and Pete could swear he was blushing, even though it was hard to tell in the darkness of the alley. “Damn, can’t argue with that logic, can I? You better take me there during the day then, or at least drop by and show me some pics. And in return, you’ll get all the slushies you didn’t even know you want?”

Pete considered Sonny for a moment before he nodded and held out his hand. “You’re got yourself a deal, man. Graffiti for you, slushies for me.”

Sonny took Pete’s hand, squeezing it tightly. “Deal then!”

They walked to the end of the alley way together, Pete watching as Sonny crossed the street and turned around as soon as he got to the sidewalk on the other side. “Hey, Graffiti dude!” the boy called out, smiling at his new friend. “I never got your name!”

Pete smiled as he jogged after Sonny, leaning down to whisper his name into the confused boy’s ear. He then clapped him on his shoulder and turned towards the subway station. “Goodnight, Sonny!”

“Goodnight, Pete!” Sonny answered with a giddy smile.

Grinning like an idiot, Pete watched Sonny climb the fire escape, making sure his new friend made it home safe. Then he took two steps at a time as he descended into the underground, his Sonny special still safely clutched in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my frist Fanfic on here, after not writing for quite some time. Sorry if it's a little rusty, it's not beta'd, and I wrote it in one day.
> 
> Inspired by [this post](https://thelightwillbreakthrough.tumblr.com/post/166311582813/has-anyone-considered-sonny-and-pete-getting-an) on tumblr. Hope you enjoyed, Cece!


End file.
